Succession
by apple2011
Summary: Saved from the Dursley's by his grandmother, Harry discovers he is Lord of Azkaban and heir to many long dead thrones and houses. Though while many exist only in memory he will see them rise once more, with forces of both Light and Dark either opposing or supporting him. So shades of both he must use to reach his ultimate goal; to rise as the one true Emperor. Napoleonic Harry.
1. Heir to the Throne

Succession

"Dudley Dursley, be upstanding." A cold cruel voice demanded from across a courtroom, a wooden one set out in the same way a muggle on was. A bench for counsel, wearing black wigs, along with a raised one for a Judge. The Judge in this case was an old stern looking woman with a cruel glare and a pointed face. Her eyes were darkened and her curled grey hair was hidden behind the long black locks of a head engulfing wig. One that masked everything from her hair to her neck, apart from her face. Though in this room there was no jury, not even somewhere for them to sit and instead a number of solemn looking men and women gathered in a small enclosed boxed area. They watched intently as a boy, no older than eleven stood to his feet.

"It has long been an established precedent that those charged with attempted murder must be the age of ten. The laws of Azkaban are clear on this, you have reached the age of consent and subsequently all actions you have taken at that age fall under legal scrutiny. You attempted to murder, Harry James Potter, your father and mother played a role in planning but your failure to contact relevant authorities shows you had a direction intention. This view of your mens rea along with the facts allow me to find you guilty on the count of attempted murder."

The boy quivered slightly as she spoke while his long necked, thin faced mother rose to her feet.

"How dare you!" she began but found a dreadful chill fill her bones. She was sat with her family behind a sheet of long glass and in that space was a tall, black hooded Dementor. The chill would affect her whenever the Dementor wished and she quickly sat back down in a creaking wooden seat.

"Be silent." The woman cut off darkly, her chin tipping up slightly "However the counts involving serious bodily harm, sustained abuse and false imprisonment I believe were committed unknowingly or prior to your coming of the age of responsibility, and for that reason I find you not guilty.

"Dudley Dursley, you shall be held at the pleasure of his Lordship until such a time when he desires your release. Take him to the cells."

"No!" he reached out for his mother but the Dementor wrapped a skeletal hand around his wrist and another joined it, the boy was taken from the cells as his mother tried to hang on but was prised away. She was left sobbing,

"Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley be upstanding." The cold voice of justice made her rise while her husband was forced to his feet by another Dementor. One which swooped in almost eagerly.

"Serious Bodily Harm is an offence under Azkaban Law which refers to injures caused with the possibility of death present in the minds of the perpetrator. It is often the action accompanying attempted murder. The facts say both of you sustained the abuse Harry James Potter experienced and in turn planned his murder with Vernon Dursley taking the main role. It is however my belief that if was the plan of Petunia Durlsey to lock him away without food for three days before the incident. This being an example of not only the first three charges but also the fourth of false imprisonment. I believe the Mens rea of you both was in direct relation to that of your son. I find you both guilty on all counts."

Vernon did not blink through the proceedings and just glared at the court. His eyes brimming with contempt.

As for his wife, a strange look slowly passed over Petunia's face, it was one of shock, horror and disbelief. She mouthed a word but she could not speak, a chill was tearing into her bones. The older woman looked down at her with piercing eyes and then decided.

"Petunia Dursley, if it was not for my belief your husband put a great deal of pressure on you and led your prejudices to extreme lengths while also taking a major role, then you would get the maximum. Instead I sentence you to be detained for life, with a minimum requirement of twenty five years before you can be considered for release. Take her to the cells."

Though as his wife was led from the dock, Vernon said nothing, he did not even look in her direction. He just glared into the gazing eyes of the Judge who looked down upon him with the greatest look of contempt of all.

"Vernon Dursley, it is my belief that you were the driving force behind this attack, you planned the murder and what you would do when it was complete. You also sustained abuse to fulfil your hatred and used starvation and imprisonment tactics to weak Harry James Potter before the plan was enacted. If not for Azkaban officials arriving during the attack and making an arrest, while providing life saving care, then it is likely you would have succeeded." The Judge announced this slowly, making her words this time the most serious and cruel.

"For that reason I believe you are beyond rehabilitation and for that reason, Vernon Dursley I sentence you to be hung from the neck until dead. This sentence due to the overbearing evidence may not be appealed and shall take place at dawn tomorrow at dawn. May your soul be cleansed. Take him down."

A look of shock passed over the man's eyes and he almost spoke for the first time as he was led down to the cells, he had said nothing throughout the trial and had been found guilty within three days.

"This session is concluded,"

Azkaban Island

Azkaban Island and Azkaban Prison had long been confused and convoluted principles that were confused by the main body of the wizarding world. What the people of the magical world liked to forget was Azkaban was actually a governing body which oversaw many islands and had leased out its prison to the ministry.

"Poppy," an old woman with pointed face and piercing glare approached a healer of similar age. She was standing over a bed, a skinny boy was laid out on it. Medical equipment was stationed around him, moving and twitching as if they had a life which the boy almost lacked.

"Evelyn, you should have waited another few days, it still could be murder." Poppy Pomfrey muttered as she looked the boy over, he was not doing well.

"He'll come through, and if not I will have Petunia Dursley hung with her husband." The woman spoke darkly and with a vibrant intensity. "Remember the governance of Azkaban rests upon his shoulders."

"Look you are still the regent lady of this island and that might continue for quite some time. This boy is unlikely to ever fully recover and in all honesty, I'm not sure if he will." Poppy sighed looking at the sterner woman and speaking gently.

"I have ruled this island looking for Harry for eight years, my husband died looking and now I have him. I will not lose him now, he is my blood and I will see him take up his inheritance. It is his, not mine, he is the grandson to the last Lord of Azkaban" Evelyn Potter spoke in a wizened and dull voice looking down at her grandson. She had tried every possible way to find him and now she had, well it wasn't looking good.

"His death will spark a succession crisis, if not just for me for the islands Poppy, you have to help him." Her tone went low and it was almost saddening to hear her speak in such tones,

"I'm doing all I can, there is a chance he can make a full recovery. Until then there is nothing I can do, it is all up to Mr Potter now."

The next morning

A crisp chill was in the air as Vernon Dursley was led up a flight of wooden stairs where a single noose was awaiting him, Dementors brought him and one had a skeletal hand inches away from a single upright lever. He said nothing as he was led to platform and was unable to resist as the noose was tightened around his neck.

"Vernon Dursley you have been sentenced to death in accordance with Azkaban laws, do you have anything to say?" Evelyn Potter dressed in black robe with white fluffed sleeves and a single red strap across her front. She was stood on the platform, enhancing her voice so all those standing below to could hear.

"That freak deserved everything he got and more." The man promptly declared and then the lever was pulled and with a sharp jolt to the back of his neck his eyes closed. He died twenty minutes later and was cut down, then burnt.

Ministry of Magic - three days later

_Dear Minister Fudge_

_Acting as regent Lady of Azkaban I am disclosing my abhorrent opinion of the state of living, for his Lordship Harry James Potter. As you know since the death of his grandfather, with James Potter excluded from succession, he is Lord of Azkaban and head of the houses. He was obtained during an attempted murder where three British Citizens were arrested and under the treaty extradited. One has been detained at his Lordship's pleasure , one imprisoned and the other has been executed. Acting as regent I demand to know exactly how this was allowed to happen under your administration, we also demand to know why the Wizengamot took ten years to approve our taking of him. I have complained of this before but in light of these events I demand you explain yourself and your administration's role in them. All treaties are under careful scrutiny until we receive a response. _

_Sincerly _

_Regent Lady of Azkaban _

_Evelyn Potter_

"When was the Wizengamot permitted to vote on this?" Dumbledore demanded sitting across from Fudge, sipping a cup of hot chocolate and looking oddly disturbed. He did not like this, not one bit.

"Who cares about that! I want to know exactly why I have to explain an attempted murder and then explain to the rest of my administration how we could lose Azkaban." Fudge seethed throwing the parchment down with a reddening face, his lime green bowler hate shaking with the sway of his hair. He was beyond worried, he was actually scared. Dumbledore said nothing.

"In other words explain why you left him with these muggles, instead of going to his grandmother! The woman who needs an explanation and maybe a live sacrifice to top it off." Fudge stated dryly, he was not normally on edge like this. Though normal did not sum up the situation.

"I don't trust that woman, nor did I trust her late husband. They had their own son removed from the line of succession, why we don't know but I wasn't going to send young Harry to a place that was aiding Voldemort in the war."

"A few Dementors went rouge, please refrain from making potentially war sparking statements please. I've met that woman and she might as well have an eye in every office, the amount she works out." Fudge shivered caught up in an evidently unpleasant memory.

"A few Dementors who suspected to be working on Azkaban's behalf, they said they were neutral, no one believed them. I did not trust her."

"So the people you do trust attempted to murder the young boy?" Fudge questioned blankly with raised eyebrows.

"They say that, not me," Dumbledore retorted, the minister was evidently unconvinced judging by his unimpressed expression.

"They convicted them, and I need to trust them." Fudge reminded him with a wagging finger.

"Why? Dumbledore inquired "They have done nothing but demand things of you, they act like they are still in a world of monarchies, refuse to drop their claims to ancient thrones and have resisted all actions by the ministry for integration. What do you receive from their trust?"

"Eight million a year in trade, two million from docking rights, a bargaining chip in international disputes, not including the money the goods they flock into the country, a link to the goblin world, a lifeline for magical supplies and the use of their prison. The last one being the main one for the last three hundred years,"

"I do not agree with their methods, in my view they are an over glorified trading company."

"Well you keep your view, now if you wouldn't mind giving this _over glorified trading company _a reason not to cut us off and send every Azkaban inmate home then we can get this international incident over with. Before one of the pretenders gets involved please, being in the same room with that woman and the currently, normally pretend, heir to whatever throne she wants is not pleasant."

"Preferably before the papers report that thanks to you and somehow me, knowing them, all of Azkaban Prison will be cleared by tomorrow."

"We have to apologise and demand Harry return." Fudge's mouth dropped open as he spoke.

"Are you seriously going to tell me that I should demand the now de facto Lord of Azkaban return to this country, why are we going to send him packing to the nuthouse, or how about we just stab him here! In other words no!" Fudge exclaimed his arms wailing as he spoke.

"We need him back,"

"No! I'm not going to risk losing Azkaban, we need it! So we will sincerely apologise and seeing as Azkaban has sent their children to be educated here for years we shall remind Lady Potter of that fact. We'll also have to probably back her, well the boy now, to a throne. The Bourbon one's still unpopular with no chance of revival isn't it? We'll do that one."

"So Harry Potter is going to wake up in Azkaban as the Lord of it and the King of France, as backed by Great Britain?" Dumbledore questioned with a sigh. He had hoped the boy would arrive in the magical world with no idea of his fame or titles, he did not want an over spoiled attention seeker.

"Oh please, there's two other claimants and no popular demand for a King in France, ok that's option one . The other is I tell them it was solely you who organised it and she will send a notice of extradition, so do you fancy a chance with her in a court or not?" Fudge asked blankly. Dumbledore reluctantly nodded, evidently choosing the first one.

"Just don't end up supporting too many titles Cornelius, I don't want his name eight pages long when he arrives at Hogwarts."

Azkaban Island

The first thing he felt was a pounding sensation in his head, the second was that of an ache slowly spreading across his body and then his eyes flickered open. An old, kind looking woman was above him and turned just to see him move.

"Harry?" she questioned and the boy mumbled something in response.

"Get Evelyn!" she ordered moving over to Harry and looking deeply into his barely open eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked, the last thing he could remember was his aunt and uncle, they were hitting and kicking him with Dudley. Then there was a blank.

"You need to lay down, " the woman gently stopped him from getting back up.

"Why?" whispered.

"Because I say so, Lord Potter of Azkaban."


	2. Alone in Company

Succession 

"Grandmother for how long must I stand like this?" An exasperated voice rang out in the narrow study, a small room with bookshelf walls, respectable and ancient furnishings from carved willow and oak desks to a crystal window which overlooked a bustling town and ocean scene.

"For however long it takes," a stern voice reprimanded the twelve year old who was stood in the centre of the room, the window behind him and draped in long flowing robes. Vibrant blue ones with golden fleurs-de-lis running down the cloak and front. A white fabric was beneath it and it had a small black crest with yellow symbols, it was the Potter house crest which had to be kept almost hidden. It contained far too many politically dangerous images for it to be focused.

"Ok then, I still don't see why the people want this," Harry Potter was dressed in these almost oversized robes for a reason, stood stone still while a middle aged man completed his portrait. He had a silver and black metal circlet atop his head and a sceptre in one hand, it was made of dark material akin to ice with a diamond melted into the top. Harry had changed a lot since his arrival in Azkaban, he was taller, still underweight but he carried himself with a quiet dignity.

"Our subjects must know the Lord, your coronation occurs in a few years time and you will be well known amongst them. As is tradition."

"Of course grandmother, though I doubt the British Minister will be happy about it." Harry was right, currently his official recognised title was. Lord Harry James Potter de Bourbon of Azkaban. It had taken a lot of negotiation to get his Grandmother to drop _and The Kingdom of France _from that. It had taken assurances of support and a lot of upfront money.

"Fudge will never step beyond his duty for the sake of another, and interfering with us has never been one of his duties. This portrait will replace the one we have already in the main chamber, besides the minister wants one of you separately. You and him, for the papers." A smirk played around her wrinkled mouth.

"I see, so is he planning on cutting all ties to France then?" Harry asked with a smirk, the country in question had never taken kindly to Azkaban. Though Fudge had pretty much ensured the government hated magical Britain as well.

"I advised him on the matter. Now be quiet." Evelyn Potter instructed and Harry did so. Out of respect more than anything, his grandmother was not a force to be reckoned with. She had very set views on how a Lord should act and thankfully many had not imparted necessity in Harry's mind. He would do them but he was not bound to tradition. Unlike his grandmother.

"My Lord, lady regent," a smiling voice broke the silence a few seconds later. A man entered the room, Harry knew his smile to be false. He was just over middle aged and had an usually slender build, he wore clouded robes and often employed a white powdered wig which instead of ensnaring his back was currently stuffed in his pocket. His grey hair curled and on show for the whole world, Sir Alistair was his title. He was Senior Advisor to the Lord, also known as Head of Government.

"Sir Alistair." Harry greeted, the man was the most powerful person on the islands. While he was the lord he was barely thirteen and did not yet command the loyalty of his grandfather, whom he had never met. Instead all day to day tasks were taken over by his grandmother, with the exception of state visits, while the administrative and managing tasks were taken over by Sir Alistair.

"My Lord, a message has just been received from Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry, the headmaster wishes to know if our most noble Lord will be starting his third year." Harry's eyes darted up, education had been dealt with by a stream of private tutors and he wanted to go to a real school. Meet people and maybe understand them.

"Tell them the regency will respond," yes the regency, ensuring Harry had no power until his coronation."

"Of course lady regent, though that is the response we gave them last time, and the time before that." The elderly man's face dropped slightly as he spoke.

"Well then we have precedent, good day Sir Alistair."

"Shall I be going to Hogwarts then Grandmother?" Harry dared to inquire, he was half tempted to issue an order but he doubted it would turn out well.

"It is being considered, now take a rest. Fudge will be here within the hour."

Later

Politics, that's all his life ever seemed to come down to, Harry was in deep thought while roaming some of his home's corridors. He had finally returned from the main island, he lived adjacent to it in what was both fortress and palace. Stone walls, marble floors, jewels and paintings all dotted around brass and gold coated tiles and insignias.

Shaking hands with the minister, acting friendly and having to stand next to the man for hours was not his idea of fun. It was politics in the rawest form and he doubted any good would come of it, he had a claim to the throne of France but there was no way diplomacy would ever get him there. That's if he even wanted it, sometimes he did and other times not.

Life in Azkaban was indeed boring at times, though it was far better than the time he spent with his Uncle and Aunt. He could remember that with a vengeance, it had taken so long for him to be rescued... well it was in his mind. The only way it was stopped was the moment Evelyn Potter passed the sentence of Death and as for his Aunt; she could rot in the cells. His cousin was still detained, in a nicer cell and Harry had decided to let him out eventually. Once all education and life opportunities were over, his cousin had a life of nothing to get to eventually.

Harry wanted some adventure, something outside the norm of meeting his grandmother, observing his subjects, advising Sir Alistair and the usual. No adventure was the way to get things done, diplomacy failed and in the end force worked.

"_Lumos," _Harry lit his wand and prepared to go to his room, it was funny in a way. He had all the luxury he wanted and yet no one to share it with. There weren't many children in Azkaban, either the prison or the island. Most were traders, travellers and civil servants whose children went to top schools in England. He wanted to be like them, he wanted to know about the country and indeed countries he was supposed to rule in the future.

Meanwhile 

"Lost something know-it-all?" she walked past the taunting as she always did. Though he was right, she had indeed lost something. Most of her possessions to be specific and they had been stolen not lost. Lavender was most likely the person responsible, with help from one or more of the usual girls she supposed.

Hermione Granger was not happy, another year of Hogwarts had rolled by and it had not gone well. She had started the year by somehow annoying the Malfoy family, Malfoy's father had dropped a book and she handed it back to him. He seemed annoyed that she had helped him, though whatever the case with honour the year got worse. She had never been one to make friends and she had never got on with the popular people. The same ones who she had beaten two years in a row in every class, they hated her.

She was miserable, no friends and she doubted it would be any different elsewhere, she was how she was and had no idea how to change. Though at least the year was over and she had a shot at starting anew in September. Though she had to find her things first, then get to the train and already thoughts of the comfort were out of her mind. Instead she tried to focus on finding her things , they could be anywhere and often they would do something of a spectacle.

Her underwear displayed in the great hall, all her clothes finding their way into the boys dormitory overnight and all sorts of degrading things, she was used to them all. She just hoped they would stop, she never wanted to be aggressive to stop them . She had tried to tell teachers but almost all of them had dismissed it as girls playing around, McGonagall had tried to stop it but was still trying. She needed proof and she had none. It was getting to Hermione slowly, though she tried to make the best of it.

She was in a world her parents had never heard of and one she had never believed in. Magic was something still new and exciting to her, she wanted to learn it and that was her motivation. It drove away the hurt and upset she kept inside. She just hoped it would get better or at least not any worse.

Azkaban

It occurred in the dead of night, a deafening siren which tore through the quiet air of all the islands of Azkaban. It was a sound few had ever heard and one almost all feared.

"What the..." Harry muttered dragging himself out of a four poster velvet bed, he was half asleep and lunged wildly for his glasses. He quickly grabbed a gown knowing exactly what such a security risk would entail.

"Sincere apologies My Lord, we have a security breach." A youngish woman with short red hair entered his vision and light filled the room. His security officer was the young woman, a petite pretty thing with an acute figure. Wearing plain black clothing which concealed any number of weapons at a time. Harry glanced up at her pointed face, he had done so a year before and in that second he knew her. She was flexible, sharp and had an inquisitive glare stemming from crystal blue eyes. To some she was pretty and almost harmless, however she was an expert in all magic's and muggle combat. She was Alice, the opponent to be feared and Harry had chosen her, it was one of the few times he went against the wishes of his grandmother.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Harry demanded walking in long strides towards the palace's office, he knew exactly what was going on and his security didn't even need to confirm it.

"Yes My Lord, the Dementors have confirmed it." Alice muttered "Prisoner three seven two one."

"Have they sent a representative over?" Harry asked, Dementors swore loyalty to the Lord of Azkaban and that meant he would have to talk to them. When he was of age they would have to swear their allegiance formally, until then he just had to be in their good books and vice versa.

"Yes, they have also provided a translator, the British Ministry are been informed." Alice also advised him with more accuracy than most of his employed advisors, not that he ever listened to them.

"Oh they're going to be thrilled." Harry muttered, then he was thinking. While a huge diplomatic event was transpiring, there was perhaps something more he could do here. A smile played across his face but he wiped it off the moment he was in range of the office. He caught a glimpse of the hastily robed and wigged Sir Alistair, the man would be panicking. Security at the prison would have to be reassessed a hundred times but Harry didn't care.

"Alice we have a diplomatic incident don't we?" Harry asked rhetorically

"Yes My Lord," the woman frowned and Harry's eyes became alight.

"Then a state visit might just be in order, one that might take up the next school year." All he needed to do was suggest this, the British Ministry under Fudge would never turn down publicity and Azkaban now had a real need to smooth things over. So a visit showing trust might just be the thing and what better to show trust than to have them educate the lord himself?


	3. Breakout

Succession

"You have managed to significantly annoy your grandmother, my Lord." Harry was sat in a large and yet cosy office. Oak panelled walls seemed to flow beside paintings of powerful looking men overlooking ships and soldiers. Shelves filled with overused books were evident around the room which was split between an official oak desk with soft, black leather, seats and two red armchairs next to a roaring fire. The wrinkled face of Sir Alistair was opposite the young lord who was sat sipping butterbeer while the older man elected a strong wine.

"It was going to happen," Harry muttered, Sir Alistair and Evelyn Potter did not get on. At least not privately, she represented the nobility of Azkaban which to most held the power, Sir Alistair represented the administrators, advisers and bureaucracy. If one was to look too deeply they would see he just had the tip on the balance of power.

"I know, the Minister of Magic accepted your application to be educated by Hogwarts too quickly for her to reject it, she did not wish to sour relations further." To Harry he could see the main difference between his grandmother and Sir Alistair. She represented ambition and the urge to expand while Sir Alistair was the image of consolidation and stasis, indeed his administration had seen a rapid expansion of wealth. It had sparked the current power struggle.

"She was more focused on official apologies than anything else, thankfully you acted far too quickly. Very wise." Sir Alistair had taken over part of Harry's education, Evelyn Potter had forced him to; wanting to keep the old man busy. Harry had learned a more subtle art than asserting dominance, though that was a valid tactic. Though not one the almost informal black robed man would see as such.

"You taught me to act quickly." Harry mumbled taking a sip of drink, he had been asked to see the man in order to finalise the details of his travel.

"Very wise of me then, now extensive negotiation over the past three days has all but ended the issues, at Hogwarts you shall be known as Harry James Potter de Bourbon of Azkaban. Though you cannot make a public claim to the throne," Harry wouldn't have even tried unless he had a good reason.

"You also will be escorted by your security officer, Dementors shall protect the school while others shall hunt for Sirius Black. He shall be found."

"Is this really what you asked me in here for?" Harry inquired knowing the man did not like to waste time with formalities, at least not unless he needed to distract one of the nobility. Harry had noticed that over the years, if Sir Alistair needed something signed by one of the Noble Peers of the realm he would ensure they spent all day at a fancy dinner; drinking and tiring themselves out so they would be more submissive. Sir Alistair smiled.

"I forget how unlike your grandparents you are, it is satisfying to have actually taken part in the education of a Lord, but alas no I did request your Lordship's presence to discuss trivial matters. No the topic of conversation is one Sirius Black." Yes Harry knew of him, the prisoner who had escaped. No one knew how and it was the first, it had caused worldwide panic and an overwhelming manhunt.

"The prisoner?" Harry half asked, half stated and the man nodded. He looked around to make sure the heavy wooden door was closed, it was designed to hold noise.

"The Lady Regent believes you should not know this but I'm no fool, your security officer has to know this and she is independent of all but your influence." Indeed Alice worked for him and only him, no outside influence at all.

"Meaning she will tell you within the hour of knowing. no matter what." Alistair muttered under his breath, he had lost that battle but then again so had his opponent. Harry in fairness had won with a totally independent officer.

"So you might as well tell me now," Harry encouraged and the old man nodded. He took a long drink,

"Sirius Black once was in line to be made Noble Peer." Harry's eyes widened. In Azkaban there were twenty five Noble Peers, they were in control of various aspects of governance with the Lord acting as the final authority. In other ways they did the micromanaging, though seeing as Sir Alistair also appointed their personal Senior Advisers and from experience they did the work. Whatever the case a person in line for an appointment was normally of good character, someone who would be paid quite a lot to do next to nothing eventually. From what Harry had seen it had come to a point where the Noble Peers only signed a law and the Senior Advisor did everything else. It was of main department Sir Alistair had won an ultimate victory in, Evelyn Potter in contrast held onto the Judiciary with both hands. That was her victory.

"He was a close friend of the previous heir before the change in the line." James Potter had been cast out from the line of succession and Sir Alistair had no idea why. Nor did anyone else with the exception of the Lady Regent, she had disowned her own son and no official reason was ever given.

"So how did he end up in our prison and not in our office?" Harry asked with a frown, he had often asked about his father but neither Lady Regent nor Senior Adviser would give much away.

"During his self imposed exile your father employed a security charm, one so complex only those within the area or a secret keeper can give the location away. The Dark Lord could have lived next door and would never have even seen your parents, Sirius Black was that secret keeper." Harry suddenly looked up at the man speaking to him with a posh gravelly voice with a glint in his eye.

"He helped kill them?" The question was answered with a slight nod, Harry reclined into his chair.

"Why didn't he get the noose?"

"He was a British Prisoner sentenced without trial, it violates two of your grandfathers laws to kill him without a trial and three treaties. While the minister of magic at the time pressed for us to take him, there were serious complications and vengeance left the public mind. Your grandparents wished to spend more time looking for you than pressing for revenge." Sir Alistair explained softly and an strange look overcame Harry. He had never been told of this and he was not happy.

"Why doesn't my Grandmother want me to know?" Harry inquired lowly,

"She believes that a Lord is apart from any harm a lower member of society may inflict, now as a devout follower of the Dark Lord I think you know whom he might be targeting. He also will be heading to the one place he thinks you will be,"

"Hogwarts." Harry stated and he was again received by a curt nod.

"Indeed, he has not had access to media for many years, I doubt he even knows you are here. So be mindful of this fact, while security is tightened don't put yourself in any danger. I assure you those who wish to do you harm will try and de-construct any and every barrier in their bath"

High Court of the Lady Regent

"As established in my original ruling Dudley Dursley does not have the capacity in his mind to be wholly guilty, however his mental state did not render him not guilty either. It was for that reason the ruling was for him to be held at his Lordship's pleasure and not an immediate life sentence. After reading the reports I sanction him once more mentally rehabilitated, he shall be released when his Lordship desires it. This sentence is in place for a period of one year. Detainment shall continue." Evelyn Potter declared once again draped in his judicial robes and staring down at a thinner and more fragile looking Dudley Dursley. He had visited the courtroom once per year since his sentence. Every year had been the same at once again two Dementors took him out of the courtroom and back to the prison.

"Grandmother." Harry greeted the woman once the formalities had been abandoned, she looked up at him. Clearly annoyed but she put on a smile.

"Ahh you have returned, are your lessons completed?" She asked almost coolly, she was not a very affectionate person. Harry had tuition daily but his last session had been that very morning. Hogwarts would be the site of his next lesson.

"I have indeed," He confirmed.

"Excellent, you shall have to deal with a different quality of lessons while at Hogwarts, I dare say a diminished quality." She had not been happy about him going to Hogwarts, indeed she had never really wanted him to go. Though Harry and Sir Alistair had acted too quickly, though she knew Harry would have worked with her if he had needed something else doing.

"I am sure my influence shall force them to improve the quality." Talks with his Grandmother were always formal rarely emotional and contained nothing but fact. Evelyn Potter was not one for irrelevance or sentiment, her job forbade it. Both before and after becoming Lady Regent she was also Chief Justice, the highest Judicial post in Azkaban. She had put away, exiled and executed hundreds of people. It did nothing good for emotions.

"I have little doubt, you shall be taking the Hogwarts Express to the school as is custom but you will also be sorted." Harry did not know exactly what that meant and the woman did not explain it.

"Your protection is sorted and you shall be given private chambers. One that is reserved only for citizens of Azkban however if they wish to reside in your residence they must be appointed." Harry sighed, he had hoped he would able to live in the normal dormitories but he doubted his Grandmother would ever allow that.

"I expect you to act in your capacity as Lord, remember ourselves and the House of Windsor have very close ties, a personal union was once maintained before that republican flaunt." Harry suppressed a laugh, his grandmother disliked many things but the word Republican made her furious. She did not like the people having a say over their rulers.

"Also bear in mind you are also the heir to the House of Bourbon, as well as the House of Hasburg and many others. Ensure it is known, our most noble house claims the thrones of France, Austria-Hungary, Spain and Italy. We also have deep rooted blood in the Holy Roman Empire and claim the rights to all land it once held. While we have one island carry yourself as a King for I intend to see you upon a throne before I leave this Earth." Harry listened to her speech with actual interest, she had never actually expressed a desire to see him exceed, normally she only mentioned the house.

"I will remember that Grandmother," Harry gave her a slight bow and the woman for second shot him an affectionate look,

"My Lady Regent, the second case it about to start." Then the law once again took over and Harry turned to the courtroom, those in the public gallery got to their feet and bowed deeply as he walked out of the room. His Grandmother judging his posture the entirety of the time.


	4. No Facts

Succession

It was a cold night, odd for summer but the weather was not the only reason for the temperature. Indeed it was artificial, it had less to do with the outside world than the inside one. The one in which Harry Potter was sat on a black iron throne which was entwined with veins of gold to give an essence of wealth and power. It was the throne of the Lord, one he was sat on for the first time in a while. He did not use it often, only for public occasions and displays of true power, though tonight was neither. He was here to meet with one true ally he would gain soon, the one who would never waver in loyalty and made up much of his army.

The Dementors were that ally, and that was why they lined the wooden pillars which enclosed a long red carpeted walkway leading up to the throne. The throne room itself was a dome, a crystal glass ceiling allowing moonlight to trickle down, with torches and magical lights remaining hidden in order to give a display of natural power. The bricks on the floor were marble, the walls were stone and covered in portraits, depicting battles, castles, kings, and Emperors. They were on the same level as the raised platform where the throne did lie, and only the Lord could see them all play out as one. Though tonight gawping at the throne room was not the agenda, instead the Lady Regent and Senior Advisor watched tight lipped as a man wearing simple white robes approached with a tall, imposing Dementor accompanying it.

The man in robes took a single deep breath which silenced the room, then his eyes fogged over, his body seized up and he spoke in a harsher, higher tone. One which echoed through the air and sent a chill through the spines of all the court. Many men and women wearing either the gold rimmed attire of a noble or the clouded robes of advisors bowed their heads the moment the sound began.

"The Dementors of Azkaban offer to your My Lord our sincerest of apologies, the escape was unforeseen and was done in such a way that allowed our great peoples to be duped. Sirius Black has employed some dark magic to further his goals, we have already made movements to have him seized." The man in white was a translator, the Dementor was the eldest one in Azkaban and the leader. They had sworn themselves to Azkaban centuries ago, but they still remained true to the old ways. Something which made them a most loyal ally but crossing them could result in rebellion, indeed ten Lords of Azkaban had been personally removed by the Dementors.

"Your apology is accepted of course, though may I ask if you know which dark magics where employed by Sirius Black to escape?" Harry had a script to follow but inside he was burning, Sirius Black had caused the death of his parents and he was not content just to see him recaptured.

"We are currently unaware My Lord, though no method of detection has worked which assures us it was dark." The answer was somewhat hurried, it seemed the Dementors were embarrassed. Harry however saw an opportunity, he would need Dementor support in years to come after all. So he mentally put down the script, it had preached forgiveness but Harry had something else in mind.

"In which case it is the fault of none of our peoples, your Great People I believe to be incorruptible and for that reason I hereby declare that the escape is not the fault of either of our people. The crime is on the hands of Sirius Black." Harry announced in warm echoing tones which made both the Lady Regent and the Senior Advisor look at him with warning.

"Indeed his punishment is evidently not enough. Indeed as of this moment I use my prerogative power to make Sirius Black a citizen of Azkaban." Harry's voice was suddenly distant and was laced with both anger and revenge. The prerogative power were powers only he could use and even the Lady Regent could not use them under any circumstance. The powers ranged from official pardon to war but this move was unexpected to say the least.

"As a citizen of Azkaban he is not bound under our treaty with the ministry of magic." The treaty in question ensured Azkaban was paid handsomely for taking prisoners but it also stopped them interfering with sentencing. It was the only reason Sirius Black had been spared the noose. However Harry was not content for this to remain so under his rule, not after hearing what Sir Alistair had told him.

"Once my father was in line for the throne, however as he was removed the crime did not originally seem clear. Though as there was a chance of being reinstated I hereby charge Sirius Black with Nulla-res Regicide." All eyes were suddenly on Harry, this outburst was not only unexpected it was dangerous. Nulla res was made up in Latin of the words no facts, it meant someone who committed a crime could be charged with another, if the original crime had direct or indirect relation to the second. So attempted murder could be charged as Nulla res murder.

"Therefore I sentence Sirius Black, in absence of Corpus. to be awakened at dawn; hung from short rope until nearly dead, then at the point prior to death he shall suffer the kiss of a Dementor. Then he shall be cut down and the body imprisoned for life while the soul will experience an entirety of pain until it's living vessel dies, at that point the accused has our permission to die ." Harry declared boldly and for his age he seemed strong. Strong to his allies, strong to his staff and his people. For his harshness at this age proved him uncompromising. However it left him lacking in one quality, mercy. Though harshness went down well with the Dementor elder who bowed deeply.

Diagon Alley

"Well would you look at that boys, a mudblood who knows how to dress herself." The cruel chuckle echoed through the empty shop of Madam Malkin's. The woman herself had left only for a moment, apparently there was some commotion outside, Hermione was asked politely to wait and the girl did. Hoping to avoid the crowd, unfortunately she had been supported.

"Go away Malfoy." Hermione snarled trying to appear strong, she was used to heckling from the pale faced boy and his two cronies. However being alone with them was something she tried to avoid at all times.

"Oooh, look at the uppity mudblood, what you gonna do cry?" Draco taunted to the chuckles of Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione's hand was itching towards her wand but she did not like her odds.

"Just go away." She snapped but she knew they wouldn't.

"Oh come on, why the long face mudblood? I thought you liked this." Draco smiled and his tone was intending to make a rise, Hermione knowing it all too well did not answer him.

"Oh come on, you have to wonder the real reason you come back year after year. You like this don't you, you just love it when someone calls you mudblood." he continued while Crabbe and Goyle watched, all three of them had sickening grins spreading wider and wider by the second.

"I bet you like it when we call you dirty, you get all excited when someone calls you mudblood don't you?" Draco noticed Hermione flinch as he put on a slow almost sensual voice. He moved closer to her and with the help of his cronies he had her corned against the counter, the shop was still empty. Most people were outside; hoping to witness whatever was going on though Draco Malfoy did not care for it.

"Come on, how much fun is it. You must love being treated like dirt, it gets you all hot and bothered." His next jibe caused Hermione to blush at the sexual imagery he was drawing from his taunting tone and slow, meaningful movements. She was backed up against the counter and she had no idea what to do,

"Oh don't worry Mudblood all you need to do is ask, come on beg me to call you names." Draco smiled sadistically and stretched a hand forward, Hermione was scared, fearful of drawing her wand and yet fearful of what Draco would do to her.

"If I ever hear you use that word again I will have you removed." A voice cut through their conversation and all three boys turned to see someone in the door, a slender almost scrawny boy of their age. Dressed in robes of flowing black colours, with regal red cuffs and a slow purposeful walk.

"Oh so we have a hero, come on then. Defend her, stand up for her. What exactly can you do!" Draco received no answer and Hermione just watched this boy transfixed, as she watched he put his glasses on.

"Exactly who are you to even question me. Only a mudblood looks out for their kind, don't they vermin?" Draco spat doing his best to look down on the person in front of him.

"I am Harry James Potter de Bourbon of Azkaban and if vermin stick together then you've just made that girl royalty.." Those words made Draco freeze and he watched as men wearing plain dark robes marched into the shop being led by a woman with red hair who fixed him with a deadly glare. Harry looked at Draco daringly.

"Restrain them." Harry's mere words saw those dark robed men move with sudden speed, in a matter of seconds all three of the boys found themselves at wand point with their arms wrenched behind their backs. Once it was done Harry moved towards the bushy haired girl who was evidently distressed,

"Are you ok?" he asked not quite sure what else to ask,

"I'm fine." She breathed and yet it was clear she was not. Harry gestured for Alice to approach,

"Where are your parents?" Harry asked gently, Hermione took a moment to respond. Evidently caught off guard by these very sudden events.

"At the bank." They had been planning to meet up with her, so she could get her robes measured and be on her way faster ,though that plan was not likely to continue. Indeed her parents had been caught up by the number of people who had been looking out for Harry Potter, seeing him as both a saviour and Lord of Azkaban made his presence something of a speciality.

"Alice take this girl to her parents, I will deal with these boys." Harry declared icily, he was not one for rash actions but he was fuming, he had seen what they had been doing. He turned back to them just in time for another man to enter the shop, a taller version of the restrained pale boy who looked up in alarm.

"Draco, what is going on... My Lord." Lucius Malfoy bowed the moment he saw just who was in the shop, he glared at his son.

"Lucius Malfoy, a pleasure I have heard great things about you." Harry greeted through gritted teeth, he was supposed to be a high ranking ministry official meaning he could not afford to be rude. Not with the escape in Azkaban's hands.

"My Lord the pleasure is mine, and may I apologise now for my son's actions, whatever they may be." Harry smiled the moment the man responded, he had a chance to at least influence the man.

"Lucius Mafoy I am sure your son's actions were not done with knowledge, I found him tormenting a girl and then accused me of being vermin. I am sure this is no reflection of your character." Harry's words were slow and alarming for the man. He had often tried to cosy up to Azkaban in hope of getting a noble peerage. A hope Harry decided to silently reject after meeting just one member of the family which would move to Azkaban if the request was granted.

"My Lord I can only beg your forgiveness, my son is young and foolish he has not yet met your level of intellect." Lucius smiled at the young Lord while Draco looked ready to protest; one look from his father stopped any hope of that.

"Well boys will be boys and I think stern, strong discipline is far more useful than any official complaint or punishment. I shall release your son into your care and I am sure you shall teach him the error of his ways." Harry looked at the boy who had a concerned look, his father did not seem like a forgiving person.

"Thank you My Lord, I can guarantee I shall show him his error." Harry nodded at Draco was released, his father forced him to bow and dragged him out of the shop.

"As for you two take this as a warning, now leave." Harry ordered and the two were thrown out of the shop. Harry smiled as it played out, while he wouldn't enjoy the same level of power at Hogwarts he still enjoyed seeing bullies shown their place. Though he did worry about the girl, she seemed shaken and he made a mental note to check up on her at Hogwarts. Though another idea also played in his mind as the shopkeeper came into view and looked like it was Christmas when she saw just who was in her shop.

Later

Two people stood on the marble steps of Gringotts bank, one was a tall man with a somewhat slender frame. His skin was full and flushed and only bore a few marks of age, he was dressed in casual attire and had done nothing with short brownish hair, his wife however looked ten years younger and looked similar but more curved. Her hair was a darker colour and longer, though her dull hazel eyes lit up in alarm when she saw her daughter approach.

"Hermione what happened?" Dan Granger asked his daughter the moment she ran towards him and his wife, her eyes still somewhat teary and she looked shaken. There was another woman with her but she did not approach, Hermione had been shaking her head at her before.

"Nothing, just someone from school." Hermione muttered, her parents did not know about her friendless and bullied state and she was determined to keep it that way. If they knew they'd kick up a fuss and maybe even take her out of school.

"Do you want us to do something?" Emma Granger asked wrapping her daughter in warm embrace, she was a tall woman and she needed to kneel down slightly. Hermione wiped her eyes,

"No its fine." She promised, lying through her teeth but keeping secrets was something she was good at and she was determined to keep hers hidden.

"Oh dear, come on let's get you your robes and maybe grab a bite to eat in town." she suggested and Hermione looked slightly more cheery, though not by much.

"Wow." Dan remarked, the entire Ally had been clogged up but now it was focused around Madam Malkin's shop, there was a crowd outside and it looked like no one was getting in.

"What's going on today?" Emma muttered aloud, attracting some odd looks by those who were more versed in magical news.

"Our hopes of getting robes have been dashed." Dan muttered not too sure if he wanted to wait in what had become a mass of people, Hermione didn't want to go. She hated crowds, especially ones where people she knew might taunt or ridicule her in front of her parents. It was a risk she didn't want to take.

"Excuse me." A smartly dressed man interrupted, he was stood before them in a black suit complete with a top hat of all things. He was carrying a finely wrapped package.

"Yes," Dan encouraged after the man did not speak.

"His Lordship, Harry James Potter de Bourbon of Azkaban, wishes to bestow this gift upon you. It is the school attire of your daughter, along with dress robes and a number of books his Lordship requested I purchase. If it is not in size his Lordship will pay for ones in size, he wishes to apologise for not intervening sooner and makes a proclaim guarantee that if those three boys cause undue duress or harm once more then he will be more than happy to assist. He requests nothing but your name in return." The man erupted into a quickly spoken message and he forcibly handed Emma Granger the parcel.

"We can't accept this, it's too much!" Emma protested but the man refused to even touch the goods again.

"Did you see Bourbon?" Dan Granger asked sounding confused. He was a dentist with an interest in history and the name did not go amiss.

"Yes I did sir, his Lordship claims that title and the Kingdom of France. However the gifts cannot be returned, your name miss.?" The man inquired.

"Hermione Granger." She blurted eventually.

"Thank you Miss Granger and his Lordship wishes you are pleasant day. He also hopes to talk to you again, when the crowd and his staff are no longer present." With that the man walked away, completely content.

"You know a Lord Hermione?" Emma Granger inquired sounding shocked,

"You know the King of France Hermione?" Her disbelieving father questioned.

"I'm not sure. "Was all the response Hermione could muster.


	5. A New Journey

Succession

"What on earth was he doing Alistair, I blame you for this. You and your teachings have corrupted his young mind with foolish principles of total equality." Evelyn Potter hissed marching down one of Azkaban's many corridors. She was still wearing her black Judicial Robe, holding her long dark wig in one hand as if it was a precious object.

"Lady Regent what are you talking about? It was a genius move politically, the people of the wizarding world have always been attracted to our hereditary lords, famed for their long history and known for their castles, keeps and prisons." Sir Alistair explained sweeping down the same corridor next to her, though he was calmer; addressing his rival as he should. She represented everything that was wrong with his nation, an aristocratic educated woman believing in her titles.

"Yes he make merciful but look at his standing with the noble peers, the girl he saved was no victimised young lady but a woman of different blood who are known for being targeted. Laws of Azkaban have long permitted minor action against them." Evelyn Potter tried to justify her actions, though determined to appear impartial.

"With respect Lady Regent all those laws were suspended by your husband Lady Regent, the noble peers survived the first conviction and death sentence for the rape of a muggleborn during your third year as Lady consort. Muggleborns are not what they were." Alistair half spat, to her he was the power-hungry civil servant trying to leech her power away. In many ways he was.

"I am not suggesting even for a moment that they be hurt, murdered or assaulted in any way. If anyone including a muggleborn is murdered by another then they go the gallows, if anyone rapes a muggleborn or anyone else then like all rapists they go to the guillotine. That I agree with but we must be careful , ancient bloodlines are like fine roses. They need to be cared for like all plants but they have special features, they have to be kept with their own pure kind. The noble peers all agree." The Lady Regent half whispered, looking around anxiously.

"The noble peers adapt and survive, I am sure they will accept him being a friend to a muggleborn." Sir Alistair tried to continue but was cut off very quickly.

"Oh really? I am sure you know what they would accept Alistair, you have most of them in your pocket after all, or maybe I should say you have their advisors in your pocket." The Lady regent turned. Alistair's face reddened ever so slightly.

"Allegations of corruption Lady Regent do not go by me but the Lord." Sir Alistair replied icily, "Also if you wish to reinstate our blood laws that requires the approval of the Lord."

"I control policy Sir Alistair."

"You control the day to day running of the Lord's Island Lady Regent, long term policy must also go through him and each of the Noble Peer's during a regency council. Of course I must approve such an action, with the Lord's consent." Sir Alistair retorted with a slight smirk, it was met with a glare.

"When he is of age I am sure he will be more receptive to simple and direct ideology." Evelyn snapped, Alistair was tempted to point out the same ideology caused the bloody end of the French Monarchy but tradition overstepped his instinct.

"That will be up to his Lordship Lady Regent, until that day we must not act unless we know his will."

"Fine but I will not have him the mistakes his father made, I remind you what he did. Both me and my husband found it deplorable." Sir Alistair said nothing, secretly he had no care about the line of succession, now Harry Potter was technically the Lord his grandmother could not exile him.

"Lady Regent.." Alistair began in his usual following, false tone.

"No, do not attempt to chastise me for my ideology, it is above your standing. While you are from good family, you are not a noble or royalty. Which makes you not unequal but less equal than myself. Though you of course have the same standing over those of no blood. It is the principles of Azkaban." Alistair did not mention these principles had either been suspended or ignored for many years.

"Lady Regent. I am sure both of us wish to undo the mistakes of the past but it will be up to our young lord what happens in the end. Now Lady Regent you are due in court. I bid you good day."

"Always Alistair." The Lady Regent couldn't hide her snarl while walking away, Alistair for his part watched as his rival went back to her job and sighed. To him she was a fool, a woman who did not see Azkaban as it was, she and he had been in an endless power struggle since the day her husband died. Roughly half and half of the islands were under their respective control. Harry Potter was the only thing that united them. Though his choices would be interesting to say the least.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters

"Alice remind me why my grandmother decided to do this in public, while not being here herself." Harry asked with a dark growl sweeping a cloak decorated in fleurs-de-lis to the left. Harry was dressed in what only his grandmother could call casual attire, a white shirt under black ash shaded robes which was enveloped by a blue cloak, one covered in the gold symbols he had gotten to know so well over the years.

"I am told Sir Alistair had more of a say in the arrangements than her, though it her choice in clothing." His slow walking, red-haired security was walking a few paces behind him on a platform where all eyes were on him, it was a good thing his grandmother had insisted in apparating to the platform. The attention attracted by a muggle audience would have been worse, much worse.

"Clothing? It's a diplomatic incident waiting to happen! So I can't be addressed as the King of France so she has me dress like it. This is why we should leave diplomacy to Sir Alistair." Harry grumbled, he looked ridiculous and stood out seeing as three blank faced, dull looking servants were carrying a single one of his suitcases.

"His policy is don't bother." Alice muttered looking around warily, the amount of security risks in the area was unnerving. Though her outlook on Azkban's politics made Harry smile.

"I know, though at least they're sharing." Making light of the fact he was the least powerful figure in Azkaban at the moment, with both his Grandmother and Sir Alistair able to govern without him. Though things would change, over time if he could do it.

"You were the one who managed to achieve your education." He was reminded and while true it was a minor victory, it could not have been done without Sir Alistair but Harry felt odd about that. The man wanted something but Harry had not yet worked out what.

"I suppose, though I needed a diplomatic incident to do it, and by wearing this I have a strange feeling Fudge won't be received by any French politician until by some miracle I take it over." Harry half mocked,

"You should have more faith my Lord." Alice told him with a warm smile, using his title as they were now in public and close enough to be overheard. Harry turned to the servants, he did not want them around full stop.

"You three, drop the suitcases and return to Azkaban." He commanded half terrified they would try and follow him all the way. Thankfully they withdrew and Harry bordered the train before any of the crowd which had no evolved to pretending not to look at him instead of blank staring..

"Not a bad train." Harry muttered seeing the carriages of seats and compartments, shiny wood floors, and clear polished windows made it look almost homely. He moved to a compartment and sat down after making sure no one was around.

"What would you like me to do My Lord?" Alice inquired gently moving her head in a way which made her short red hair swish.

"First you can stop calling me My Lord, well as my Grandmother or one of her many secretaries is going to demand a full report make sure everything's safe. Then do what you want," Harry suggested sitting down and immediately removing his cloak and stuffing it on one of the metal racks above.

"I won't mention the disregard for the desired attire." She chuckled with a soft laugh before slowly making her way out of the compartment, Harry had no idea what she was going to do. Instead he was content to just sit, he was slightly nervous. Hogwarts was going to be a new experience and he had no idea what to expect.

"Move." The train had already rolled to life when he heard the grunt and angry tone, a few people had come around but most had not entered. Only peered in and moved away, a few Slytherins had almost run away after hearing what happened to Draco, not wanting their own parents to be angry at them for either offending or talking to him. Under the assumption he would act above them or worse that he was above them. Though having nothing else to do he stuck his head out of the door.

Alice for her part had hovered around the corridor, not wanting to leave him in the hands of the many students who had taken one look at her frightening expression and dark eyes before leaving. While not as imposing physically as other security men she had something about her which Harry noticed, a silent nature which in some ways was even more frightening than appearances.

"What on Earth?" Harry saw a young girl being literally thrown out one of the compartments, it took a few moments for him to remember that bushy hair.

"Hermione?" He questioned using the name one of the many servants had acquired for him, the girl looked towards him; her face was upset. The sliding door opened and another girl emerged, one around the same age but was dark skinned with long curly back her trailing down her back. She was wearing muggle clothes as was Hermione, though this girl dressed older and when she spoke it was in a loud dramatic voice. Harry noticed her chin flicked up when she spoke.

"We told to go away. This compartment is now full." She shrilled at the top of her voice, publicising the information for all to hear.

"I didn't realise standing outside a compartment was a crime." Harry's voice was not recognised and the girl turned to him, looked him up and down and said nothing.

"Sorry this is a private conversation." Was the most polite response she could muster

"Really it sounded a lot more like taunting." Harry retorted, he had not yet been recognised but when the girl turned back to stab him with whatever her seemingly sharp tongue could, she saw his robes. They were high end and for a second he was a just a posh, rich boy this girl had spied.

"Oh come, it's a bit of fun with the know-it-all ." She reasoned with a mock pouty face, Harry frowned.

"Know it all?" he muttered to Alice, this slang seemed slightly apart from the words he knew "That's an insult?"

"Who's that?" the girl wondered, evidently knowing she was too old for Hogwarts, Harry did no answer instead he noticed Hermione was looking towards the ground. She looked almost ashamed.

"My security, what's your name?" Harry asked, he did not like this girl, though he decided against attacking her directly. She seemed more the backstabbing type so there was no point in using the offensive, at least not yet.

"Romilda**, **and yours?" She shot back with a turn,

"Harry Potter de Bourbon." Those words did it, the girl gasped and looking around for an answer.

"My Lord."

"There is no need for formal address." Harry interjected quickly, if the title My Lord got around the entire school any hope of being treated like a normal student was over.

"Harry?" she questioned and waited for him to nod in confirmation. "I am sorry I didn't recognise you." She looked towards Hermione. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry I offended you, this game of ours is something not many people would understand. Hermione I'm sorry about throwing you out of the compartment." She eventually worked out what he wanted and Harry saw Hermione look at the girl, almost ready to splutter.

"That's ok." She murmured knowing the girl did not mean it, she just wanted to get in a Lord's good books.

"Then there's no harm done." Harry answered with a slight, fake smile, the girl beamed at him.

"Would you like to come in?" she offered gesturing to her compartment, and Harry saw a few of her friends had already moved to watch this exchange.

"I couldn't, you said yourself it was full and I can't see someone like _you_ excluding anyone." Harry smiled in a voice that preached ignorance, twisting the girl's own words. He noticed a few of the girls were now glaring at Romilda for blowing their chances to talk to a Lord, Harry for his party hid his disappointment that people already wanted to know him for his title.

"No instead as your compartment is full, you friend is more than welcome to share mine and you may meet up later. Unless you two are not the close friends you are making out." Harry wondered just for a moment if she was admit she was lying, of course she did not and instead slunk away but was not offended, at least not by him.

"She's not my friend." Hermione whispered the moment she was in out of their earshot, Alice looked ready to pat Hermione down but settled when Harry shot her an amused look. Though she did stand guard outside the door, most likely installing a number of charms for good measure.

"Oh I know but my Grandmother once told me not to underestimate the power of a barbed tongue, I offended someone if you want the context." Harry replied with a lot more warmth than the tone he used to address Romilda. Hermione looked at him,

"She's nasty, a bully, what power she does she have?" Hermione asked him eventually, she did not sit down and instead lingered by the door.

"While I do not understand the social norms you will, think about it. A teenage girl with friends, if I had offended her I would have turned them against me and others. They also would have taken it out on you, instead appeasing her worked. Though on the bright side I managed to get her friends annoyed." Harry told her sitting down, Hermione frowned at him.

"Because they wanted you?" She had almost connected all the dots

"No they wanted a Lord, a rich prince charming in all but words. Trust me they don't want me." Harry chuckled, making light of what to him was a relatively depressing fact.

"Well thanks but I don't need that much help." Hermione began looking ready to leave, she did not like attention normally but if people saw her talking to a Lord, well she might get the wrong kind of attention.

"I never said you did, though it's better than me hearing a verbal assault." Harry answered getting an air of hostility, maybe he had acted to rashly

"So this was all about you?" Hermione asked, she had still refused to sit down.

"No, if it was then I would have gone to their compartment or joined in." Harry suggested, something was wrong with this girl, he just couldn't place it.

"So you're trying to be nice?" Hermione's voice was almost disbelieving

"Yes, is that a problem?" Harry was incredulous and gave her a confused look, she said nothing and instead ran her fingers down her arm and then through her hair in an odd display of frustration.

"Look I get you're trying to be nice but it's not worth it, you're only going to get yourself either in trouble or worse. So thank you for helping but I don't need you and trust you really don't want me." With that she was gone, just gone.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked seeing the girl almost run out "Do you want me to go get her?".

"No, no don't do that." She needed to be left alone and Harry sighed, no quite sure what had just happened and other than finding out the girl was obviously hurt he knew nothing. Instead he sat back and let the train roll on.

**Hi all, just a quick thank you for reading and I wanted to quickly address some concerns about this fic, firstly I am trying to avoid the "all powerful" Harry you seen in other fics and I want to show Harry rising from a weak position, at the moment he is only a figurehead. So if you think it's going to quickie or too far then let me know but it's going to take a long time for Harry to gain power over Azkaban let alone anywhere else. Other than that I thank you for reading.**

**Regards**

**Apple**


End file.
